ne retiens pas tes larmes
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: ceci est une song fic sur la chanson d'Amel Bent "ne retiens pas tes larmes". PVO Drago. Hermione est morte à la guerre et Drago va sur sa tombe. Fic plutôt triste. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes!


**Rated:** K

**Couple:** drago/hermione

**Format:** Song-fic

**Romance/Drama**

Sur la chanson d'Amel Bent " ne retiens pas tes larmes"

J'adore cette chanson. Elle est magnifique et me rappelle moi, autrefois. Elle s'applique très bien à Drago, je trouve. Je me souviens que la première fois que j'ai écouté cette chanson, j'ai pleuré. Je suis peut-être trop sensible, mais je crois que cette chanson touche beaucoup de monde.

Je voudrais également dire une chose avant de commencer.

Pleurer est une force et non une faiblesse.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Ne retiens pas tes larmes**_

Je suis là devant ta tombe. Je regarde pour la millième fois le nom écrit , espérant en voir un autre mais c'est toujours le tien.

_"Hermione Granger, amie et amour partie trop tôt, morte pour nous sauver."_

Car oui elle est morte pour nous sauver, me sauver... Lors de la bataille finale, elle s'est placée entre moi et mon géniteur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ma mione as-tu fait cela? Tu aurais dû être heureuse. Je mérite tellement plus de mourir. Je n'ai pas le courage de vivre.

**Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques mots sur ton piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit**

Depuis que tu m'as quittée, ma vie a perdu toutes couleurs. C'était toi qui les avait apportées, n'est-il pas normal qu'elles partent avec toi?

Te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as vu devant la fenêtre de la tour d'astrnomie. Tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'étais près à sauter, j'avais tout programmer. Mais quand je t'ai vue me demander pourquoi mes yeux paraissaient si mélancolique, avec ce chocolat si doux, je n'ai pas pu te résister. Plus tard, c'était devenu notre repère, notre endroit à tous les deux. Notre secret.

Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous n'étions pas si différents. Deux gosses paumés mélés à une guerre dont ils ne voulaient pas. Finalement, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Tu m'as aidé à me libéré de mon père. Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'il m'avait poussé à me trouvé dans la tour cette nuit là, mais tu m'as réconforté quand même. Apprit à vivre, à aimer...

**Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
A quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
D'y croire**

Nous avions tout pour nous aimer, alors pourquoi? Ils m'avaient enfin accepté, tes amis, ils ont confiance en moi, sont devenus mes amis. Ils m'aident mais comment faire pour vivre après toi? Je n'en peux plus tu me manques trop. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider, de ta voix, de tes cheveux en bataille, de tes yeux endormis, de ta peau,de ta chaleur qui rechauffait mon coeur de glace, de ton sourire qui me basculait le coeur jusqu'à toutes tes petites manies qui m'énervaient.

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Tu sais que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin**

Cette chanson, tu me l'a tant chantée. Mais je refusais, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulait pas pleurer. A cause de cette stupide fierté et de l'éducation très stricte que j'ai eu. J'étais et je suis toujours un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne peut pas se permettre de pleurer, n'est-ce pas? Alors c'est quoi cette eau salée qui coule sur mon visage? Il pleut? Non. Alors qu'est-ce?

**Tu t'accroches à ton passé,  
Comme si tout s'était figé**

Je me remémorre chaque instant passé avec toi. Du commencement à ta fin, qui fut comme toi, magnifique, héroïque. Morte pour me sauver. Mais comment vivre sans toi? Je n'ai ni ta force, ni ton courage.

**Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton coeur**

Merlin, si j'ai peur, tellement peur. Tout me paraît si dur sans toi, même respirer devient un calvaire. Mais je lutte, pour ne pas abandonner, je suis un Malefoy que diable!! Je supporterai cette douleur, je lutterai de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme!

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Tu sais que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin**

Tu es trop loin, je ne peux plus te murmurer des mots doux, ni te prendre dans mes bras.

Je suis maintenant à genou devant ta tombe, les épines des roses rouges que j'ai pris pour toi, me rentrent dans la main tant je les serrent fort. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Peut m'importe puisqu'elle est morte et que je survis.

Le front baissé pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends seulement que je pleurs. C'est donc cela? Ca fait si mal, mais je me sens un peu mieu. Le trou que tu as laissé dans mon coeur me fait moins souffrir. Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire ma Mia, pleurer libére.

Le vent emporte mes larmes au loin, là j'espère où tu te trouves pour que jamais tu n'oublies que je t'aime plus que tout et que moi aussi j'aurai sacrifié ma vie pour toi.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, te rejoindre. Pour cela il me suffirait de mourir. Ce serait si simple... Mais je sais que tu ne le veux pas. Tu te sentirais coupable et tu souffrirais et jamais au grand jamais, je veux te faire souffrir alors je survis pour toi, pour nous.

Je relève la tête, regarde le ciel. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mon visage. Maintenant que pour la première fois de ma vie je pleurs, les larmes ne veulent plus s'arrêter.

J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es. Attend moi mon amour, je te rejoindrais dès que je le pourrai...

**Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin**

**Je te le promet...**

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Sincérement, donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plait, j'accepte toutes les critiques je ne veut que m'améliorer!

Merci d'avoir lu, bisous à très bientôt j'espère!

_ Little Beattle pour vous servir_


End file.
